


Drabble Collection

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different drabbles written for various couples. Varied ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All’s Fair in Love and War and Oreo’s (JayDick)

“Give up?”  
  


“Fuck no.” Jason grunts as he slips out of Dick’s grasp. He manages to reverse the hold and has Dick pinned to the mats with a viscous grin, “You ain’t getting that last oreo Dicky bird.”  
  


But trying to hold Dick down is a bit like trying to jail jello to the wall. In a few seconds, Jason finds his back slamming against the mats and Dick holding him down with an arm over his neck. Before he can protest, Dick slides one knee between Jason’s parted legs and presses right. there.  
  


Jason hisses and strains against the hold as Dick grins down at him, “Oh I so am Jay.” he purrs.  
  


“This is fighting dirty.” He half snarls even as he pushes a hand down Dick’s pants in retaliation.  
  


Dick wriggles and thrusts into Jason’s hand as he groans, “All’s fair in love and war and oreo’s Jason.”  
  


“That doesn’t even make sense.” Jason complains as Dick pulls his sweat stained tank top off and settles down against his hips more comfortably. And he forgets the rest of his argument when Dick pulls his sweatpants off and slithers down with a naughty grin.  
  


He forgets why they had been fighting at the first touch of Dick’s tongue on his cock and can only focus on the feel and sounds of Dick blowing him.  
  


—  
  


Tim pulls the cookie jar into his arm and pops the lid open. He peers into the depth, rattling the jar slightly to check if there are any treats left or not. He sticks his hand in and brings it back out with the last oreo in his hand.  
  


With a pleased smile, Tim plops the lid back on and walks away munching on the cookie.


	2. Perils of Eavesdropping (JayDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie, Tim and Damian eavesdrop/stalk/follow Jason and Dick on a date. Results are…not good.

“Wanna go try that new restaurant?”  
  


“Yeah, lets.”  
  


Stephanie has to throw an arm around Damian to keep him from jumping out of the bushes and quickly slaps a hand over his mouth as he starts to yell. Easily holding down the angry, screaming ten-year old, she coo’s to Tim, “Arn’t they _adorable_?”  
  


Tim however has a deep frown on his face, “It’s okay to walk around like that in public?”  
  


Stephanie tucks Damian under her arm, dodging a few sharp elbow jabs and leg kicks at the same time. “Like what?”  
  


Tim huddles further down in the bushes as he mumbles, “Arm in arm I mean…”  
  


Right as Stephanie is about to answer, Damian manages to sink his teeth into her hand and she yowls in pain. “ _You sneaky little-!_ ”  
  


Tim stops mumbling under his breath about PDA long enough to try to pry Stephanie and Damian apart.  
  


Dick looks behind him in concern, “Did you just hear someone scream?”  
  


Jason shrugs and walks faster, “Some lady probably got jumped by a dog or something. Come on get your butt moving.”  
  


—  
  


*Later that day*  
  


“Hey, what happened to your hand?” Dick holds the bandaged limb up, turning it around in his hand to check the wrapping.  
  


Stephanie seethes at Damian who is coolly reading some obscure tome in a corner. “Wild dog bit me.”


	3. Harder (BruJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harder.”, he demands breathlessly.

Jason grunts in pain when strong fingers dig into his hips.  
  


“Harder.”, he demands breathlessly.  
  


He leans back, hands falling down behind him for support and showing off his muscled torso and the hickeys decorating it. Bruce eyes the long expanse of skin in front of him with hungry eyes.  
  


Especially the slick erection bobbing obscenely close to his grip. Wet with spit and lube and cum and its so _very_ easy to move one hand over and wrap his hand around Jason’s cock. And stroke.  
  


Jason’s strangled yelp makes him smile sharply and thrust harder. And harder until those yelps have turned into unchecked moans and his hand is coated with a fresh batch of cum.


	4. Coercion (DamianColin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian can't resist if its Colin...

“Come on Damian! Please?”    
  


No. He refused to put on that _sorry_ excuse of a garment. No matter **how** much Wilkes begged and flapped that ‘hoodie’ in his face, he was _not_ putting it on. There was just no way in hell that he would.    
  


He would not give in.    
  


Not even if Wilkes pouted and…    
  


“ _Fine._ ” he seethed and grabbed the black garment before tugging it on with jerky movements. He crossed his arms, expression near murderous.    
  


“Are you satisfied?” he grinds out.    
  


The red head merely gestures for Damian to pull the hood up. “Pull it up!”   
  


“No.” He glared at Wilkes.    
  


Colin merely kept looking at him with that hopeful puppy dog expression of his that could charm the birds down from the trees. “Come on! Please?”   
  


Dammit. Damn that idiot and his stupidly appealing ways. With a barely contained curse, Damian tugged the hood over his head. The cat ears jerked slightly at the movement before tilting forward slightly to add a slightly curious air to Damian. Or they would have were it not for Damian’s exasperated expression.   
  


“That looks so cute!”    
  


Damian tore the jacket off as fast as he could without actually tearing it. Tossing it at Colin, he stomped out of the store with his friend’s laughter ringing in his ear. “That was a compliment Damian!”


	5. Three sentence fics & Under 300 words fics (set 01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (DamianColin, JasonDick and DickDamian)

—  
  


> Anonymous: Masks Damian/Colin  
>   
> 

There was never a need to put on any kind of mask when he was around Colin. He could simply be himself without any fear of judgement. Besides, Colin had the uncanny ability to see through any mask that he would put on.  
  


—  
  


> [mercyuntold](http://mercyuntold.tumblr.com/): maybe some Dick and Jason? lovey stuff?  
>   
> 

Jason was damn sure that he was in heaven right now. Snuggled up in front of the TV with Dick half in his lap, who was sharing a double chocolate doughnut with him. As he took another bite of the offered sweet treat, he thought to himself, _‘Yep. Heaven.’_  
  


_—_   
  


> Anonymous: Jason/Dick “Driving”?  
>   
> 

“You’re driving me _crazy_ Jason!” he sobbed out between breaths as Jason maintained his tight grip on the base of Dick’s hard cock.  
  


The broken plea made the other man grin -feral and pleased- as he stopped tonguing the weeping slit in front of him. “Now you know how you make _me_ feel Dickie bird.”  
  


—

 

> [pressed-stan](http://pressed-stan.tumblr.com/): Damian being jealous of Dick being with some other guy/girl ends with smut :) please!!
> 
> **Note:** Older!Damian  
>   
> 

“Who was she?” He is proud of himself when he manages to ask that without any infliction in his voice. Nothing to hint at the poisonous green snake that is tightening around his heart and lungs and making it hard for him to breathe.  
  


Dick waves dismissively, “Just an old friend who helped me out some years back.” His eyes all but light up as he takes a step closer to Damian, “Why? Are you jealous?”  
  


“-tt-, you give yourself far too much credit Grayson.”  
  


—  
  


“Would you stop teasing and get _on with it_ you brat!” Dick pants into his arms that have been chained to the headboard. He tries to thrust back into Damian but the younger man holds Dick in place. “You need to _move_.” He whines.  
  


He closes his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure arising from Dick squirming against him. He leans down to bite down on the nape of the older man’s neck, enjoying the low moan it causes. “Not until you tell me who you belong to.”


	6. Bro Time (Tim, Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wants a puppy and Tim is all 'no'

“I want a puppy!” Dick declares from his perch on the reading chair. He’s got both legs up over an arm and a book in his lap. Tim doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s got _that_ hopeful look in his eyes.  
  


Tim barely bats an eyelash as turns the page, “No.”  
  


“Aw come on!” The pitch increases by a factor of 3 as Dick straightens up, “I’m *ready* now!”  
  


“That’s what you said last time.” Tim continues to read his book. He picks up the highlighter and marks the passage carefully. “And the goldfish wound up dying in 2 days.”  
  


“It was a defective goldfish” Dick mumbled under his breath, pouting at the unfairness of it all.  
  


“Were the hamster, parrot and kitten before it defective too?” He help but sound amused as he finally looks up at his older brother. Who is pouting like a petulant 3 year old being denied a pony ride at a fair.  
  


“Oh sure, hold _that_ against me!” Dick crosses his arms across his chest, completing the image perfectly.  
  


Tim can’t stop snickering as he suggests, “How about we get you one of those virtual pets? A tamagotchi maybe? At least that way we won’t have to worry if you kill it. Unless you crush it or something.”  
  


“Hardy har har little bro. Hardy har har.”


	7. Cute Pets (Dick, Tim,)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Bro Time

“This thing is defective!”  
  


 _‘That’s a familiar tune.’_ Tim thinks to himself as Dick slams his tamagotchi on the table. “And what seems to be the problem?”  
  


Dick glares at the small egg shaped toy, “I never get a cute pet! It’s always some weird looking one! _And_! The few times I manage to get a cute puppy, it dies!” He picks up Tim’s red egg and pushes a few buttons, “Why can’t my pet be this cute?”  
  


“That’s shallow Dick. Just be cause your pet isn’t cute doesn’t mean that it doesn’t deserve love.” Tim scolds him.  
  


Dick pouts, “I wasn’t saying _that_.”  
  


“Oh don’t think I haven’t noticed that you deliberately let the not-cute pets die.”  
  


Dick blanches as Tim enters into his full blown scolding mode, “SO WHAT IF THE PUPPY IS UGLY DICK?!? WILL YOU LET THAT DIE?!?!? HUH? WELL?”  
  


Which is the exact minute Bruce comes in, sees Tim scolding Dick and asks, “Did he break another tamagotchi?”


	8. I Can Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick baby sitting Krypto...this won't end well

Alfred is speechless as he stares at the mess in front of him. Bruce seems just as taken aback as well as his eyes take in the carnage. There is mud _everywhere_ and broken pieces of porcelain all over the floor, the edges of the carpet are singed and uprooted potted plants in the corner.  
  


To add insult to injury, a picture frame suddenly falls down with a crack.  
  


Both Dick and Krypto jump, their guilty faces turning towards the stairwell before Dick hesitantly begins, “Emmm….I can explain…”


	9. Three sentence fics & Under 300 words fics (set 02)

 

> [thesnarkiestwonder](http://thesnarkiestwonder.tumblr.com/) (DickDamian) Prince Damian and Knight Dick  
>   
> 

Damian clenches his fists by his sides, irritation pouring off every pore as he stares at his Knight kneeling before him.  
  


He turns towards his father sitting on the large throne, “Father, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have no need of a Knight.”  
  


The boy gives the dark haired man’s long hair a disdainful look before continuing, “Especially one who doesn’t even believe in personal grooming.”  
  


—  
  


> [arturosavinni](http://arturosavinni.tumblr.com/) (wee!Jason) Puppies  
>   
> 

Jason Todd isn’t used to celebrating his birthdays. He always saw it as day like any other, nothing that special that it had to be celebrated. But after he got adopted by Bruce Wayne and had Dick Grayson and Tim Drake as his brothers, they had insisted that they would celebrate Jason’s birthday “properly”.  
  


So here we was, feeling flustered and out of place as he scowled nervously at the small pile of presents. He was told by the older teen to wait a minute before opening any present because apparently Tim and him had gotten him an “extra special present”.

 _  
_Tim is sitting beside him, short legs swinging to and fro as he patiently waits for Dick to return. A strange sound suddenly comes to Jason’s attention. He turns to look towards the entrance where Dick comes in, followed by Alfred and Bruce. Bruce is holding a box from which a familiar yipping noises are coming out.  
  


Jason is flabbergasted when the man sets the box before him and he can see the four dark colored puppies roughhousing. He gives Dick a confused look before looking up at Bruce.  
  


The man is smiling at him as he nods at the box, “Pick one.”  
  


\--

 

> [taylorthegreat](http://taylorthegreat.tumblr.com/) (Kon and Bart/gen) Bart pranks Kon, who is having a toothache  
>   
> 

Bart snuck a quick look around to make sure that no one was around (even checking under the sofa and around the potted plants to be on the safe side). He quickly picked up Kon’s laptop, chuckling gleefully at the lack of a password.  
  


Oh this was going to be so ea….sy…?  
  


Bart blinked in shock at the background image before suddenly smacking the laptop close.  
  


 _‘That…wasn’t…’_ He wondered before slowly opening the laptop again.  
  


‘Huh…’ Bart’s eyebrows went up in surprise. _‘That’s actually pretty good lighting…I wonder how took that picture…’_  
  


A loud slamming noise down the corridor makes Bart jump as he quickly changes the background image to a golden pie. He had wanted to set up a pie screensaver but clearly he was out of time.  
  


—  
  


Kon flips his laptop open and waits for the machine to come out of sleep mode. His tooth ache is _killing_ him and fragging some zombies would help relieve some of his tension. But instead of his regular desktop, he finds a picture a golden pie as his wallpaper.  
  


His stomach grumbles at the thought of having some pie and scowls. There’s only _one person_ who would do this.  
  


“BART!” he yells, “If I catch you, I’m gonna give you the worst atomic wedgie EVER.”  
  



	10. Sweet Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icecream x Marshmallows x Bart x Tommy x Chocolate sauce. (TommyxBart)

“This-feels-weird.” Bart commented as he stared at the two marshmallows sitting on top of his whipped cream covered nipples. Tommy straddled the squirming, thinner boy’s lap, a tub of double chocolate chip ice cream with a spoon in hand.  
  


Tommy grinned wickedly as he slowly dripped some of the melting ice cream onto Bart’s chest. Every drop of cold made Bart suck in a breath and his flush turn a deeper shade of red. Hazel eyes pleaded along with a voice pitched high with passion, “Please-Tommy-please.”  
  


“Sssshhhhhh.” Tommy purred as he finished with the ice cream and picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce. With a wicked smirk, he flipped the bottle open and moved down to Bart’s dick.  
  


The brown haired speedster gasped and squirmed violently as the sticky chocolate sauce dripped slowly down his cock and balls. "Oh-God." He whined, throwing his head back when Tommy leaned down to blow a slow breath on the hardened flesh.  
  


Bart felt like a sticky mess and he couldn’t stop himself from vibrating and squirming as Tommy slurped up the chocolate sauce from his hard cock. His mouth was open and all sorts of embarrassing noises were pouring out.  
  


“Tommy! Oooooh-God, Tommy!” His head thrashes against the sheets, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as his fingers dig into Tommy’s hair. “Harder! Harder! Nnnnnngh!”  
  


He whined in distress when he felt Tommy’s hot tongue stop laving his sticky balls. And then forgot everything when Tommy pulled his legs back until they were resting against his chest and began to lick around his puckered hole.


	11. Lifeguards (ClarkBruce)

“Eyes on the water, not on me Clark.” Bruce’s voice immediately made his eyes snap back up up to the water front guiltily. A tad peevishly, he wondered how Bruce  _always_  seemed to know that he was staring at him…even when the man in question was staring out at the ocean.


	12. Sound of Music (BillyTeddy)

When Teddy had agreed to tutor the  Lensherr  twins, he had not been prepared for what awaited him. Then again, he doubted that anyone could be prepared for Tommy’s mischievous nature. No, the real thing he had not been ready for, was Billy


	13. Drunk (Jason Todd/Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not too unusual to open the door to his ratty apartment and find himself with an armful of squirming, horny Dick Grayson. But what is unusual, is that Dick is more aggressive than usual, along with the smell of alcohol clinging to him.

It’s not  _too_  unusual to open the door to his ratty apartment and find himself with an armful of squirming, horny Dick Grayson. But what is unusual, is that Dick is more aggressive than usual, along with the smell of alcohol clinging to him.  
  


Jason can taste the liquor in the kiss. He chases after the taste, pushing Dick back against the door with a hand on the shorter man’s hips. A familiar whimper is pushed out from Dick’s lips, he swallows it greedily. Jason is taken aback when Dick suddenly surges up and pushes back.   
  


He falls back, lip caught between Dick’s teeth and his body being guided by Dick. His head bounces against the mattress, eyes carefully watching Dick as he clambers on top of him.  
  


“You’re drunk.” Jason states, hands slipping underneath Dick’s jeans to squeeze his ass. Dick’s breath stammers in a painfully sweet manner before he rollsagainst Jason’s body.  
  


“What if I am?” Dick breaths into his ear, making Jason shudder hard. Though it might have been because of Dick’s teeth nibbling at the fleshy lobe.  
  


“Then you should get drunk more often.” A hard shove forced Dick’s hips to drop down on his. They both grunted at the sudden contact , rolling their hips together for increased friction. Jason bit down on a lip, letting out a pleased rumble when Dick whines and retaliates by pulling on his shirt.


	14. Drunk (JayDick)

It’s not  _too_  unusual to open the door to his ratty apartment and find himself with an armful of squirming, horny Dick Grayson. But what is unusual, is that Dick is more aggressive than usual, along with the smell of alcohol clinging to him.  
  


Jason can taste the liquor in the kiss. He chases after the taste, pushing Dick back against the door with a hand on the shorter man’s hips. A familiar whimper is pushed out from Dick’s lips, he swallows it greedily. Jason is taken aback when Dick suddenly surges up and pushes back.   
  


He falls back, lip caught between Dick’s teeth and his body being guided by Dick. His head bounces against the mattress, eyes carefully watching Dick as he clambers on top of him.  
  


“You’re drunk.” Jason states, hands slipping underneath Dick’s jeans to squeeze his ass. Dick’s breath stammers in a painfully sweet manner before he rollsagainst Jason’s body.  
  


“What if I am?” Dick breaths into his ear, making Jason shudder hard. Though it might have been because of Dick’s teeth nibbling at the fleshy lobe.  
  


“Then you should get drunk more often.” A hard shove forced Dick’s hips to drop down on his. They both grunted at the sudden contact , rolling their hips together for increased friction. Jason bit down on a lip, letting out a pleased rumble when Dick whines and retaliates by pulling on his shirt.


	15. Anon Ask Box Fic’s War MASSIVE De-Anon-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All fics here were sent in 2 asks or less. Rating’s vary anywhere between G to NC-17. **NC-17/suggestive fics will have the username in bold.**
> 
> Every couple has its own section and is then arranged in order of user names who got em.
> 
> Order of couples:  
> JayDick  
> BruceDick  
> ClarkDick  
> DamianColin  
> StephKara  
> DamianSteph  
> Gen Batfam

 

> _JayDick_

  


  * **(batchink)**



“Nice uniform.” Jason teased him, fingers brushing down the middle of his shirt. And then smirked as he gently grabbed Dick’s growing hardness. “Is that a gun in your pants are or you just happy to see me?”

  
  
Dick groaned, half in pleasure and half at the bad joke. With a smirk of his own, he flipped his hair out of the way and purred, “I’m VERY happy to see you.” And rolled his hips up into Jason’s hand, “In case you couldn’t tell.”  


  * (slothasaurus)



Dick is surprised when Jason suddenly pulls him up on his feet and began to DANCE. Proper dancing that matched the swing track playing in the background.

  
  
“I didn’t know you could dance!” Dick commented with a laugh.

  
  
“There’s plenty you don’t know bout me Dickie bird.” Jason replied, dipping Dick.

  
  
Grinning, Dick’s hands slid up Jason’s strong arms, “But I like to think that I know all the important things about you though.”  


  *  **(theload)**



It’s an amazing body, that everyone will agree on. The muscular structure, broad shoulders, trim waist, long legs… prefect ass. Stick all of that in some black kevlar and Dick’s like a walking sex pot. But no one else can have him because THIS sexpot, is all his.

  
  
Jason smirks and pulls Dick right up against him.He kisses Dick quiet, turning the soft protests into pleased groans. His gloves hands squeeze Dick’s ass, lips moving up to press against Dick’s ear and whisper, “Mine.”  


  *  **(tlttc)**



“You alright?” Jason asked, arms crossed over his chest. He stared down at the older man sprawled over his bed.

  
  
Dick peeked up at him, “I think that last round melted my brain.”

  
  
Smirking with satisfaction, Jason patted his lovers tight ass. “I could tell. Good thing I don’t have any neighbors else I’d get kicked out ‘cuz of all your screaming.”

  
  
Dick rolled over on his side, eyes dark and coy as he purred, “It’s vocal appreciation of your skills, not screaming.”

  
  
“Sounds good either way.”  


 

> _BruceDick_

  


  * (aeedee)



“How’d you give your fangirls the slip?” Dick asked, fingers playing with the older man’s tie and collar.

  
  
There was an amused glint in Bruce’s clear blue eyes. “Unloaded them on Tim.”

  
  
Dick muffled his sudden laugh on Bruce’s chest. “He’s going to be SO mad at you!” He couldn’t help but chortle.

  
  
Bruce let out an amused noise as well, hands slipping inside Dick’s dark jacket. “I’ll make it up to him later.”  


The feeling of those hands holding him in place made his amusement dissipate. He held his breath when Bruce pulled him forward, chest to chest.

  
  
“Right now, I want to kiss you.”

  
  
Smiling up at his lover, Dick slid his arms up Bruce’s chest to cup his jaw. “Feel free too.” He whispered, going up on his toes to pepper kisses along the strong jaw before meeting Bruce’s soft yet insistent kiss.  


  *  **(stefanyd)**



It was hard to stay still when Bruce was looking at him like that. Like he wanted to fuck him raw. Dick shivered and tried not to squirm or just MOVE as Bruce continued to stare at him.

  
  
“Are you just going to stand there or actually do something?” He finally asked.

  
  
There was the barest twitch of a smile on Bruce’s lips. Slowly, far too slowly for Dick’s liking, Bruce climbed on top of the bed and lay down beside him. Large hands stroked down his chest, making him shiver and arch up.  


 

> _ClarkDick_

  


  * (Zina)



Dick feels like a pile of happily melted mass that used to be Nightwing and its the  _best_  feeling in the world.

  
  
Lying on the large bed, he’s not sure if he wants to move after that amazing sex session. Until he smells something. A familiar scent that makes him raise his head off the pillow and sniff curiously.  _‘Cookies?’_ he wonders, right as Clark enters the room with a plate piled high with them.

  
  
“You’re up.” The Kryptonian smiles as he sits down next to Dick. “I brought these for you.”  


 

> _DamianColin_

  


  * (tyrror)



Damian scowled at the ‘game over’ flashed over the screen and tried to ignore the delighted crowing coming from his boyfriend.

  
  
“This game is highly inaccurate.” He groused, attempting to lick the wounds to his ego.

  
  
But Colin simply laughed before sitting back down next to him. “Best 3 outta 5?” He offered, holding the second remote out for the brunette.

  
  
Damian stared at the remote as though it were an offering from Hell itself.

  
  
“Or we could play something else?” Colin offered. “Mario Kart?”  


Damian gave Colin a long, narrowed eyed look before nodding. At least he was better at Mario Kart than at this stupid fighting game.  


 

> _StephKara_

  


  * (Sun)



With her spoon in her mouth, Stephanie gave Kara’s parfait an envious look before looking at her own comparatively woeful two scoops of ice cream.

  
  
“I should have ordered that too.” She grumbled, tempted to sneak a few bites and maybe a wafer from Kara’s dessert.

  
  
Kara gave her a smile and offered her a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. “I could be convinced to share.”

  
  
Stephanie playfully fluttered her lashes at the Super. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?”  


 

> _DamianSteph_

  


 

>   * (quipquipquip)
> 


The soft ‘click’ and subsequent clattering noise makes Damian pause and look up. He frowns at his hand that has just been handcuffed to the bed. And then frowns at the smirking blonde on top of him.

  
  
“Stephanie…” he growls, “What are you doing?”

  
  
Tossing her hair over a shoulder, she drops random kisses down the man’s chest. “Spicing up our love life.” Giving her lover a wicked smirk, her hands sneak up to stroke Damian’s length through his briefs. “Any complaints?”

  
  
“None what so ever.” Damian commented through his clenched teeth.  


 

> _Gen Batfam_

  


 

>   * (bluethursday)
> 


They’ve been locked together in the room by Dick because ‘you two need to learn how to get along already because it’s gotten really ridiculous!’ What’s RIDICULOUS is that Dick thinks that this can help them solve their problems.

  
  
Irritated, Tim glances at Damian, who seems JUST as irritated as himself. Which gives Tim an idea.

  
  
“Hey…” Damian turned to look at Tim. “Want to get even with Dick for locking us in like this?”

  
  
There’s a curious glint in Damian’s eyes as he replies, “I’m listening…”  


 

>   * (me-ya-ri)
> 


One by one, they make their way into the kitchen. Alfred is taking a rare few days off so they’ve been having to fend for themselves in the kitchen. Lunch and dinner are not a problem (God bless the home delivery system) but breakfast had been a challenge.

  
  
Usually one of them would cook something but today is clearly cereal day. Sleepily passing the box around, Tim, Damian and Jason fill up their bowls with milk and crunchy cornflakes. Depositing the box on the table, they each begin to eat.

  
  
It’s quiet for the most part in the kitchen, until Dick walks in. Yawning, he greets his brothers (who mumble back in various stages of wakefulness) and sits down heavily in his seat.

  
  
Grabbing the box, he tips it over and waits for the sweet sound of cereal pouring into his bowl. Which never comes. Confused, Dick stares at his bowl and then the box and declares slowly, “We’re out of cereal?”

  
  
The others suddenly beat a hasty retreat.  


 

>   * (varebanos)
> 


“No, seriously!” Dick was saying, trying to pop the lid open of the ice cream tub. “You haven’t LIVED till you’ve tried Chunky Monkey ice cream!”

  
  
Damian gave the brightly colored contained a distrustful glance, “I am not sure I wish to sample ANY flavor of ice cream that has the word ‘Monkey’ in it.”

  
  
“What’s in a name!” Dick chirped, managed to have opened the contained and scooping out two large piles of ice cream into the waiting bowls. “Eat up!” Dick told him, sliding a bowl over.   


Damian dipped his spoon into the pale colored ice cream before picking out a walnut. “I don’t endorse nuts in my ice cream…”

  
  
Dick rolled his eyes, “Would you just try it already?” With an irritated eye roll,

  
  
Damian figured that he would just get it over with and popped a small bite into his mouth.

  
  
“Well?” Dick leaned in eagerly.

  
  
“It is satisfactory.” Damian replied smoothly, going in for another bite. “But the walnuts are unnecessary.”

  
  
Dick laughed, “Plain chocolate chips next time then.”


End file.
